Love's Party
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: Bakura throws a party and many unexpected things happen. Tea/Kaiba Mai/Joey Serenity/Yugi
1. It All Begins

"Bakura, great party." Joey was telling his English friend. "How many people did you invite, though? I can barely breathe in here."

"Your not the only one." Tristan put a hand over his mouth while coughing. "Seriously, how many people did you invite?"

Bakura held up his hands as if he was counting on his fingers. "I lost count. I invited lots of people-" He looked around. "I guess."

Joey saw a blonde moving through the crowd. "You invited MAI?"

The silvery haired boy scratched his head. "Well…..I really don't remember inviting her."

"He probably doesn't remember inviting anyone."

"KAIBA?" Tristan shook his head. "My God Bakura, WHO ISN'T at this party?"

"I'm *hiccup* not." Tea walked over to the group.

"There's beer at this party? ALL RIIIIIIIGHT!" Joey shot his fist in the air. "Wait Tea, are you drunk?"

"No. I'mmmm noooooot even closh *hiccup." Tea replied, slurring her words.

"I don't have any beer at this party." Bakura looked around. "At least I thought I didn't. The only thing I see on the refreshment table is punch, anyway."

"Punch?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah." He rolled his eyes. "You just know Tea got drunk off of that. Fruit punch can just be SO strong sometimes."

Joey walked over to the punch table and came back with a cup. "It looks alright."

Kaiba grabbed the cup. "Give me that." He sniffed it.

Tristan grinned. "Getting high off of punch Kaiba?"

Kaiba glared at the other boy. "No. I'm seeing if I can smell the alcohol and I can smell a hint of….." He trailed off.

Mai walked up to the group. "Hey, guys. Did you know that someone slipped some Jack Daniels into the punch?"

Kaiba finished his sentence. "JD."

Tea slipped and fell on top of Kaiba. "Whopsee Daishy." The drunk girl looked into his eyes. "Ya knows. Your kinda cute."

Bakura sweat dropped. "I think we need to get this girl some coffee." He looked over at the weirded out Kaiba. "Pronto."

Tea leaned into Kaiba's face to find herself being shoved off of him. "Damn, she's so wasted that she's even trying to hit on ME."

"Yeah. Hard to believe ISN'T IT?" Joey laughed. "I mean, what GIRL would want to hit on you?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "OUCH."

"I haven't seen you with ANY girls EVER, Joey." The brown haired duel monster's champ shot back. "I have seen you with two other guys though."

Tristan smirked and then realized what Kaiba had said. "HEEEEY!"  


Bakura looked around again. "By the way, where is Yugi at the moment?"  


"Excuse me?" Mai spoke up. "Tea doesn't look so good."

Kaiba fought to keep the drunken girl off of him. "Well, if you'd been paying attention, then you'd know that the girl is freaking DRUNK!"

Mai backed up. "Well sooory."

Joey poked at Kaiba. "Hey don't yell at her!" He gave the brunette an angry look. "Ya big stupid idiotic loser from another planet who's a freaking freak that only cares about himself that is a complete assh-"

Tristan pulled his friend towards him. "Oooooookay. Enough of that. That isn't helping Tea."  


Bakura who had sat down on his couch, jumped up. "I'll go get that coffee."

Tea plopped down in the place Bakura had been. She out her arms to Kaiba. "C'mere shweety." She gave him a wink.

Kaiba gave her look. "Hell no."  


The pretty blonde girl of the group sat down next to Tea. "I wonder….How many cups of punch DID she have?"

"Well considering the fact that she bit into one of those jalapeno peppers that were next to the nachos, I'd say a lot." Tristan responded.

"Damnit. Now we're stuck with the drunk." Kaiba shook his head.

"Ohhhhhh please." Joey looked like he was going to explode, once again. "Why the HELL are you even here, anyway?"

"I don't. Maybe I was invited." 

"WHO invited you, is the question." Mai asked.

"Yugi."

Joey crossed his arms. "Again with the Yugi thing. Where is he?!"

"I just saw him." Bakura appeared with a mug of coffee. He helped Tea drink it up. "You didn't tell me you brought your sister to the party."

"What does Serenity have to do with anything?"

Bakura lowered his eyes. "Um, nothing. Just wasn't thinking."

"Riiiiiiiiiight."

Kaiba finally tired of standing up, sat down in a chair across from Tea. "I feeeeeeel sleepy." She got up and dumped herself in Kaiba's lap and fell asleep. 

Kaiba sighed and didn't make a move, not wanting to wake up Tea.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." A couple of girls walked by.

If Mai didn't know any better, she'd think that Kaiba had just cracked a tiny smile.

"Hey guys." A bright haired girl walked up hand and hand with someone.

Joey's face turned fire engine red.

"SERENITY? YUGI?"  



	2. What's this about Kareoke?

"SERENITY? YUGI?" Joey's eyes wandered to the two's holding hands. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Serenity and Yugi blushed, letting go of the other's hand. Serenity looked at her Joey. "Geez big brother, what's your problem?"

Seto Kaiba himself snickered at this question.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU..YOU..WALK UP HOLDING HANDS WITH THIS GUY AND-" Joey stopped for a second. "Well, not THIS guy exactly-" He looked at Yugi. "MY BEST BUDDY TO BE EXACT!"

Serenity smiled uneasily and hugged her brother. "Oh you overreact."

Kaiba snickered again.

Joey's sister glared at the multi-millionaire and continued. "Yugi and I were just talking and uh..Well.."

Yugi scratched his head. "Well, I felt a little tipsy so I uh..Grabbed on to the nearest thing to keep myself up."

"YOU GRABBED ON MY SISTER!?"  


"YOU HAD SOME PUNCH!?"

Joey and Bakura looked at each other. "You first." Bakura said, backing off.

The blonde haired, purple eyed teenager looked nervous. "I didn't GRAB on to her Joey, I just need help to keep upright, that's all."

Joey's face was returning to it's normal color. "Oh ok Yuges. Just so you know..You weren't hitting on my sister or anything.."

"Of course he wasn't hitting on her. He was just feeling on-"  


Everyone turned. "SHUT UP KAIBA!"

Yugi changed the subject. "What's- He gave them all a weird look. "What's Tea doing asleep in KAIBA'S lap?"

Tristan waved a hand. "Oh she just fell a sleep there."

"Being drunk and all-" Mai continued.

Bakura finished. "She didn't know what she was doing."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. 

Yugi glanced around, still nervous. "Um, I won't ask. I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"Unlike the rest of them AREN'T doing." Kaiba glared around at all of them.

They ignored him..

"Hey hey. Sam here, KAREOKE HOUR STARTING IN 15 MINUTES!" A voice sounded all around them.

Joey's eye were wide. "Bakura? KAREOKE?"

Bakura sweat dropped. "Yeah well…I haven't exactly thrown a party like this before, ok?"

Kaiba snorted. "What's next then?" He waved his arms. "Are we dowsing for apples next? When's the party clown supposed to arrive?"

"He's scheduled for 11:00."

Tristan spit out his own cup of spiked punch (must have been really thirsty). "SERIOUSLY?"

"No." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

Joey yawned. "I could even go for some karaoke, I'm so bored." Joey's eyes lit up.

"You know what would be funny? If Mr. Big Bucks got up on stage and sang something for us."

Tristan grinned. "Yeah like, I'm a little teapot or something."  


Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "NO. I don't think I could say that enough."

Joey threw his head back and laughed. "What is the rich and tough guy scared to sing in front of a crowd? I knew you had a weakness." 

Everyone snickered.

"Weakness? ME? Wheeler you really think that I, Seto Kaiba have a weakness?"

"Maybe more than one."

Everyone watched as THE Seto Kaiba himself walk to the stage and sat down waiting for karaoke hour to begin. 

Uh oh…

Did they really want to hear him sing?

A/N: Sorry haven't updated in a while..Lol homework. It's dreadful. Anyway when you review also remember that next time is KAREOKE hour so there's going to be some song choosing. Tell me what you want THEM to sing and I'll consider it. Lol, probably use it. 

Kaiba: I DON'T WANT TO SING! I'm…I'M SETO..

MoonGrl: Yeah *rolls eyes* great excuse. Even if you don't sing *hugs Seto* I'll still love youuuuuuu.

Kaiba: *inches away*


	3. Drunken LoveOr not

A/N: Due to popular demand (has always wanted to say that) I've decided to finally do this chapter..I'll admit, I was going to be lazy and never update until my hair was gray and all my teeth fell out..Buuuuuut..I know what it's like to be kept hanging *points to favorites list* ¾ OF YOU PEOPLE NEVER UPDATE! AAAAAAH! And..Now what…Uh..You have been waiting for (has wanted to say that too)…^ ^

"He wouldn't do it, would he?" Mai said, almost as if it was question. Her purple eyes flashed. "I mean can you imagine..Seto Kaiba..Live."

"I hope not live in the way I'm thinking about.."

Before Mai even had the chance to tell him what a disgusting idiotic pervert he was..

"Hey.." Kaiba leaned forward, speaking into the mike.. "IS EVERYBODY READY TO ROCK!"

"Oh my God..He didn't just say that.." Joey got up. "Did he just say what I think he just said?"

"He must think he's from KISS or something."

"Tristan, buddy..Do you know how much money we'd make if we taped this and sold it to everyone at school?"

"You got a point there Wheeler."

"Guys, shut up." Bakura snapped his fingers. "I want to hear this."

"Oh believe me…We all do," Joey responded holding up his mini recorder. 

Kaiba leaned forward again, opening his mouth…Everything went silent.

__

"Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl. With yellow flowers in her hair and her skirt right up to there. She would merengue and do the cha-cha-"

"I didn't realize Barry Manilow was rock.."

"Good one Yuges."

Serenity stared at Yugi, causing him to blush and mutter an apology.

__

"And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar. Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4."

"What the.." Tea sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Who the hell is making that.."

Looking surprised, the gang looked down at Tea. "That awful racket?" Joey finished.

"The singing isn't bad but..Better choice on the song might have been.." Tea gaped. "OH MY GOD IT'S KAIBA!"

"Seems you can't get enough of him this evening." Tristan winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were all over him like white on-"

Mai's elbow hit Tristan's side.

"OW!"

"Music and passion were always the fashion. At the Copa....they fell in love.."  


"I WAS ALL OVER WHO!?"

"Nobody.." Yugi said, in obvious discomfort. "Uh..What Tristan meant was..You were all over the couch..You uh..Fell asleep."

"Then why did he refer to the couch as 'him'?" Tea crossed her arms.

Tristan smiled uneasily finally getting the picture. "You know..Me and the couch..We've gotten real close." He sat down next to Tea.."I refered to him as uh..Him because I named him..We're friends..His name is uh.."

"Well?"  


"His name is Bob..Bob and me..We're buddies."

Bakura pushed Tristan off his furniture. "Don't get too attached to him. I doubt you'll be able to see Bob anymore."

__

"His name was Rico, he wore a diamond. He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancin' there."  


Tea snorted. "You guys have ALWAYS been bad liars..But this..This is just beyond bad..This is just..Ugh.." She shuddered. "C'mon guys, tell me the truth."

Joey laughed. "Huh, you really want to know the truth? Ok, I'll tell you the truth."

"Big brother.."

But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar. And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two. There was blood and a single gun shot! But just who shot who?  


"Serenity, the girl wants to know the truth, I outta give her that..What could go wrong?" Joey took his place on Bob, the couch. "Now Tea, the punch was spiked, right?" He looked at her, seeing her horrified response, he continued. "You drank a little bit too much of the punch so basically you were throwing yourself at Kaiba. Your lucky Kaiba wasn't very interested otherwise, I'm sure that there would have been a mini billionaire."

Mai looked at Tea. "You think she's going to be ok?"  


"Oh yeah, it's just a little aftershock." Tristan responded. "I would have fainted myself, if I heard that I had flirted drunkenly with Kaiba."

"Only that would have been worse Tristan.." Bakura wrinkled his nose. "Much worse."

"Well isn't she the life of the party…" Mai said sarcastically. "She passed out first and now she's fainted. Isn't this grand?"

__

"Music and passion were always the fashion. At the Copa....she lost her love."

"You know..I read somewhere that when your drunk..Your truthful." 

"That wasn't truthful Yuges..That was INSANE." Joey threw his hands up into the air. "Tea could not like that..That."

"Rich snob."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Tristan."

"You guys are too hard on the guy." Yugi's purple eyes flashed. "He hasn't really done anything to us and I can tell he's trying to get close to us."

"Hahahaha. He's insulted me on numerous occasions, he practically got us killed in that stupid video game of his, HE INSISTS on beating you in duel monsters and yet he's trying to get close to us and he hasn't really 'done anything'."

"Joey, haven't you wondered why he acts that way?"

"Uhhh..No."

Serenity glared at her brother. "Your being selfish, you should give him a chance."

"Hey hey, how did we get from Tea's being drunk, to Kaiba, to me being selfish?"

Tristan shrugged. "Dunno."

"We should nicer to him." Mai agreed. "After all Tea might have a thing for him."

"But..But…But." Joey stuttered. "SHE WAS DRUNK! SHE WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT!"

"Remember the time you got drunk and you said I was 'one hot chick'?" Mai raised an eyebrow. "Then you went back and told Tristan that I really was, 'one foxy lady'. You were sober when you told him that."

"T…That's a..L..LIE!"

"Not what Tristan told me."

Joey glared at his best friend, a look that said, 'Your dead later and don't even think about running.' "Damn you."

__

"Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl. But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show. Now it's a disco, but not for Lola."

"So we're all going to be nicer to Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

Bakura, Serenity and Mai nodded.

"WE'RE ALL going to be nicer to Kaiba?"  


"Yes.." Tristan and Joey said, in obvious reluctance.

"I have one word for you..NO!" Tea said, sitting upright."

__

"Still in that dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair. She sits there so refined, and drinks herself HALF BLIND. She lost her youth and she lost her Tony! NOW SHE'S LOST HER MIND!"

__

  


  


  



End file.
